


Наказание

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Whipping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020
Summary: Иногда сплетни дорого обходятся.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Наказание

**Author's Note:**

> Автор – Стась Санти ([Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/192162))

Оглаживая взглядом аккуратные ягодицы Малфоя, Гарри медленно расстегнул ремень и потянул, высвобождая его из петель. 

— Ты сам напросился, — хрипло бормочет он и шлепает на пробу по ладони. Больно. — Потерпишь.

Малфой молчит и ждет. Как шлюха. Он и есть шлюха. Дорогая, ухоженная, красивая… С рассыпавшимися по подушке светлыми волосами и раздвинутыми ногами.

— Блядь, — рычит Гарри и бьет в первый раз. Розовая, вздувшаяся полоса на молочно-белой коже завораживает. Сейчас она легла на правую ягодицу, поверх других следов, тонких и бледных, оставшихся у Драко после прошлого раза. На память.

— Дрянь, — Гарри бьет второй раз. Он пьян и зол. И сам не знает, почему… хотя нет. Знает. 

— Треплешь своим поганым языком, — Поттер наклоняется, опираясь на ладонь, к вжавшемуся лицом в подушку Малфою. — Что мы с тобой любооовники, — он тянет это «о» и утыкается носом в розовое от стыда ухо. И дышит запахом чужой кожи прежде, чем продолжает. — Мы не любовники, шлюшка белобрысая. Это я тебя трахаю, а ты мне подмахиваешь, понял?

Драко согласно всхлипывает или стонет в ответ, но этого недостаточно. После всего дерьма, которое вылили сегодня на Гарри, недостаточно. Поттер выпрямляется, покачивается и предупреждает:

— Десять.

…прежде, чем начать порку.


End file.
